Persona 3 Rebirth
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: the story begin with an Two High School Students name Makoto Yuki and Kotoha Hanazaki who experience an unusual period known as the Dark Hour they fight creature known as shadows and fight along with their friend to eliminate the Dark Hour with a power know as persona some character mention are fictional create by the author himself
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

 _ **Iwatodai Station Evening**_

Makoto Yuki Is a High School Student where he move to town where he being living

Makoto walk out of the Station he encounter a girl he recognize her name Kotoha Hanazaki and was Makoto childhood friend and had not seen each other since junior high

Makoto huh Kotoha

Kotoha Huh Makoto it bean awhile we haven seen each other since junior high

Makoto Yeah

Kotoha what you been doing lately

Makoto nothing much

Kotoha I see

Makoto it seam we going to the same so let go

Kotoha really oh you right let go

at 12 o clock midnight unusual atmosphere change electronic turn off and light suddenly turn off

 _ **Iwatodai Station Dark Hour**_

Kotoha huh what the

Kotoha what with this strange atmosphere

Kotoha I think we should hurry to where we were going

Makoto Alright

Makoto The Moon

Makoto... We Better going

Makoto and Kotoha walk to their destination and arrive at Iwatodai dorm

 _ **Iwatodai Dorm Dark Hour**_

Kotoha Well this is it Iwatodai Dorm

Kotoha Let go

the two went inside and notice a boy

 _ **Iwatodai Dorm Lobby Dark Hour**_

Kotoha huh

Mysterious Boy you two are late I been waiting along time for you two if you guy want proceed please sign here it a contract and either you two will take full responsibility for your action you know the usual stuff

Kotoha hey what you mean

the mysterious boy remain silent

Makoto quietly sign the contract

Kotoha huh you really go to sign that

Makoto give the contract to the mysterious boy

Mysterious Boy Very well

Mysterious Boy Time is something no one can escape it delivers us all to the end wishing it won't make it go away and so it begin

Unknown voice who there

Kotoha huh

Unknown Girl how can you two be but it

Unknown Girl Don't tell me

The Girl is holding something that look like a gun

Kotoha is that

Other Girl Wait

First Girl Huh

 _ **Iwatodai Dorm Lobby Evening**_

First Girl the light

Other Girl I did not think you two arrive so late

Other Girl My name is Mitsuru Kirijo I'm one of the student who live in dorm

First Girl Who are they

Mitsuru Just some transfers students it just a last minute decision assign them here

Mitsuru He will moved to a room in the boy dorm while she will move into a regular dorm

First Girl Is okay for them to be here

Mitsuru I guess we ll see

Mitsuru This is Yukari Takeba

Mitsuru she will be a second year like you two

Yukari Hi I'm Yukari

Kotoha Nice to meet you I Kotoha Hanazaki

Yukari Yeah well nice you meet you

Makoto walk past Yukari and Mitsuru and went upstair

Yukari Huh Hey

Makoto I'm Makoto Yuki nice to meet you

Yukari um yeah you too

Makoto notice the gun but decide to ignore it

Mitsuru Your room on the third floor your thing should be there

Kotoha okay

Mitsuru and your room is on the second floor

Yukari Oh I show you the follow the way follow way me

 _ **Second Floor Evening**_

Yukari this is it

Yukari Pretty easy to remember huh since it right next to the hall

Yukari so any question

Makoto no

Yukari how about you Kotoha

Kotoha oh yeah does a kid live here

Yukari what kid

Kotoha Oh you don't know never mind then

Yukari hey can ask something

Makoto hm

Yukari On your way here from the station was everything okay

Makoto what you mean

Yukari You know what I um never mind

Yukari well good night

Yukari follow me upstair

Kotoha alright

Makoto went inside his room

he then put his bag away and lay down on his bed

Makoto ugh man this suck

Makoto Well I better rest up

The next morning

 _ **Makoto's Room Early Morning**_

Makoto get himself ready

When Yukari knock on Makoto room

Yukari hey it Yukari are you awake

Makoto open the door

Yukari Good Morning did you sleep okay

Yukari Mitsuru Senpai ask me to you and Kotoha to school

Yukari So you ready to go

Makoto I can find myself

Yukari Oh are you sure

Yukari But you don't wanna risk being late on the first day do you

Makoto well you do have point

Yukari okay let go

Yukari Kotoha is waiting outside

Yukari well let go

 _ **On a Train Early Morning**_

Yukari we have to take the monorail to get there bet your last school wasn't like that huh

Yukari this is my favorite part when it feels like you re gliding over the sea

Kotoha Yeah you right

Yukari out stop is a Port Island station at the end of the line from there we walk

Yukari Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island It,s a man made island they built our school right in the middle

Yukari Oh look you can see now

 _ **Gekkoukan High School Entrance Early Morning**_

Female Student Morning

Yukari Morning

Yukari Well this is it welcome to Gekkoukan High you going love it here

 _ **School Lobby Early Morning**_

Yukari You two going be okay here right

Makoto and Kotoha Yeah

Yukari well that conclude the tour any question before i go

Makoto no

Kotoha Oh Yukari what class you're in

Yukari huh I dunno I Haven't look at the classroom assignment yet

Yukari hey

Yukari about last night don,t tell anyone what you saw okay

Yukari well later

Before Makoto and Kotoha head to faculty office

Makoto look in two student coversation

Angry Girl Hey Kaz Why are yo wearing you P.E. uniform

Angry Girl School just started

Angry Girl You really oughtta find somewhere to change into normal clothes

Track Suited Guy Ehh I guess

Track Suited Guy Okay okay fine Quit glaring at me like that

Track Suited Guy hey where's the bulletin board with the homerooms posted

Angry Girl It's right there You're class F Kaz

Angry Girl I'm in a different homeroom so I can't keep an eye on you sigh I worry about you sometime

Angry Don't make me Watch over you all the time

Track Suited Who are you my mother

Makoto I should leave them be

Makoto then look into another Person talk

Male Student Hm Oh there it is Class F Huh

Male Student Taught By What Ms Toriumi

Male Student Aurgh Well she is older than me but

Male Student I was Hoping for Ms Kanou

Makoto Is this Guy interesting Older Women

Kotoha Hey Makoto the Faculty

Makoto Oh Coming

Makoto and Kotoha head toward the Faculty Office

 _ **School Faculty Office Early Morning**_

Teacher Oh are you the two new student Makoto Yuki and Kotoha Hanazaki in 11th grade let see in 1999 ten year ago your parent huh oh I'm sorry I did not get the chance to read this before hand

Teacher I'm Ms Toriumi I teach Composition welcome to our school

Kotoha oh thank

Ms Toriumi Have you seen the classroom assignment you two are in 2F that my class

Ms Toriumi But first we need to go to the auditorium the welcome ceremony is starting soon

Ms Toriumi Follow me

 _ **Assembley Hall Early Morning**_

Classmate Pss hey

Makoto hmm

Classmate hey you came to school with Yukari this morning right

Makoto yeah so what

Classmate I saw you two walking together

Classmate hey I have question

Classmate do you know if she has a boyfriend

Makoto huh how Shoud I know

Makoto Just because I was walking with her doesn't mean I know her

Classmate Damm what your problem

Classmate Oh well I thought you might know but I guess not

Classmate so how well you know her

Teacher I hear talking it probably someone in Ms Toriumi class

Ms Toriumi quiet it you going get me in trouble

people are talking about Makoto

Kotoha hey a lot people are talking about you

Makoto Tch

Makoto Man I wonder if I can fit here

 _ **Class 2F After School**_

Student Sup dude

Makoto huh

Student how it going

Makoto Huh Who are you and what you want

Student Me well just trying talk to you

Student I'm Junpei Iori nice to meet ya

Junpei I transfer here when I was in eight grade

Junpei so I want to say hey see what a nice guy I am

Makoto Um personal space

Yukari ...

Junpei Hey, it s Yuka-tan! I didn t think we d be in the same class again.

Yukari sighed heavily. At it again, huh? I swear, you ll talk to anyone if they ll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?

Junpei What? Junpei sounded genuinely hurt. I m just bein friendly.

Yukari If you say so. Yukari rolled her eyes before she turned to Makoto. Anyway, looks like we re in the same homeroom...

Makoto Yeah I guess

Yukari Still I'm surprise

Junpei Um, hellooooo Junepi called attention back to himself. Are you forgetting I m in this class too? Junpei huffed out his chest, proud of his presence. By the way, his gaze turned to Makoto. I heard you came to school with Yukari and some other chick this morning. What s up with that? C mon, gimme the dirt!

Kotoha Who s a Chick? a fourth voice joined in.

Junpei Oh my god, she s here! Junpei squealed. Literally squealed. Dude, you re a chick magnet! He patted Makoto on the back before turning back to the red haired girl. Hello gorgeous, I m Junpei.

Kotoha huh

Yukari W-what are you talking about?! Yukari seemed offended. NO ONE had been scored and NO ONE here. We live in the same dorm okay

Yukari There s NOTHING going on, okay?

female student oh really

another student appear

Female Student I kinda a interest well there no guy that get close to you

Yukari Reika why alway butting in to people buiness

Reika Come on Yukari i think this guy is suitable to be your Boy

Yukari don't even dare say that

Reika Calm down Yukari I was just teasing Oh I should introduce myself

Reika I'm Reika Tsuchikawa nice meet you

Kotoha oh you too

Yukari Jeez Why are people even talking about it?! Now you have me worried... Yukari sighed. Just what she needed, rumors on the first day of school.

Yukari Hey, you didn t say anything to anyone about...you know what, did you?

Makoto no

Yukari Okay good. Yukari let out a breath of relief.

They seemed to know how to keep secrets. That was good.

Yukari Seriously...don t say anything about last night, alright? She may have spoken in a not so hushed tone as Junpei and Reika was now giving the trio strange looks.

Yukari Wh-what

Reika and Junpei Last Night

Yukari W-wait a minute! Don t get the wrong idea! Yukari put up her hands in protest.

Yukari I just met him yesterday, and there is absolutely NOTHING between us. Geez...I ve gotta go. There was that Yukari sigh again.

Yukari I ve got something to take care of for the archery team. She made her way toward the classrooms exit.

Yukari But, you better not start any rumors! She jabbed a finger in their direction, more specifically Junpei and Reika.

Junpei Who cares? No one takes rumors seriously, anyway. She s so paranoid... He waved Yukari's threat off.

Junpei But hey! It s you guys s first day here, and people are already talkin about you!

Junpei Believe it or not, she s actually pretty popular. You da man! Makoto made a silent note that his suspicion of Yukari was accurate.

Kotoha so that why there a lot talking going on

Reika you got some gut get near her she often reject number of guy

Junpei Hehehe, this is gonna be a fun year! I can feel it!

 _ **Gekkoukan High School Entrance After School**_

Junpei whoa look at the jock on there

Junpei hey have you ever thinking about to join a club

Makoto No not really

Junpei well you should well a new meaber though well you wont able to apply for little while

Reika well there a kendo club running club swinming club baseball club basketball club and a soccers club

Makoto and Kotoha make small talk with Junpei and Reika

 _ **Iwatodai Dorm Lobby Evening**_

Confident I m going out for a bit. The silver hair said calmly. Mitsuru glanced from her book. Didn t you read the newspaper? There s a lot going on.

Mitsuru s lips curved into a frown. ...

Mitsuru I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome...I ve seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it s due to stress, but... Mitsuru let her eyes wander. Something that seemed unsightly for a woman of her grace.

Confident Student Yeah, right. The boy scoffed. It has to be THEM. Otherwise, it s not worth my time... His voice almost seemed like a growl.

Mitsuru You have a one-track mind...Will you be okay on your own? Her voice seemed to carry a tone of worry.

Mitsuru The Chairman will be here for the next few days, but after that I can-

Confident student Don t worry. I m just getting a little practice.

other student in that case I'm come with you I need to get better fighting them

Confident student alright you can come

The boy smiled and his eyes flickered as if on fire. He was gone.

Mitsuru closed her book and sighed. This isn t a game Akihiko and Chiaki... She held herself tightly. She hoped he d be okay.

Female student are you okay Mitsuru

Mitsuru I'm fine Natsumi

Natsumi well I hope they will be okay

Yukari Oh they re back! Yukari said waving over the Makoto and Kotoha, who had just returned from another tour of the city.

Well dress man So these are our new guest. A tall bespectacled gentleman in a tan suit said rising from his seat. Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. He said introducing himself.

Kotoha oh nice to meet you mr ikusuki um I mean

"Ikutsuki The man said introducing himself again. He gave a small laugh before smiling. Hard to say, isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes...

Kotoha Oh thank

The chairman said gesturing to the remaining seats of the dorms living room. Please, have a seat. There are things I d like to discuss.

Ikutsuki waited for everyone to settle themselves before moving onto the topic at hand. I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. He spoke, a slight frown on his face. However, it may take a while longer before you receive a proper room assignment.

Kotoha so anyway why your here

Ikutsuki To welcome you of course! Ikutsuki gave a bright smile.

Ikutsuki Well, here it comes. To be honest, I do have other business here. Speaking of which...where s Mitsuru, Yukari.

Yukari s attention snapped away from her phone and to the conversation at hand.

Yukari She s upstairs. She said flatly before returning her attention to her phone.

Ikutsuki As diligent as always. Ikutsuki smiled before sighing. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello... Is there anything else?

Kotoha well who else live here

Ikutsuki There are only Seven students in this dorm: you two here, Yukari here, Mitsuru, and and three other senior named Akihiko Sanada Chiaki Mouri and Natsumi Hanamoto.

Ikutsuki I hope you all get along. Any other questions? The chairman smiled, He seemed to be a good mood and was very willing to help them with any questions they had.

Kotoha well I saw something very unusual when I came here

Ikutsuki You saw something strange? Like what?

Ikutsuki You were probably just tired. I wouldn t worry about it. Ikutsuki adjusted his glasses and smiled again.

Kotoha something isn't right here

Ikutsuki Well then, I hope you two have a successful school year.

He said as he pushed himself to stand. Now if you ll excuse me... Ikutsuki made his way toward the stairs. He paused for a moment to face the once more.

Ikutsuki You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. There was that smile again.

Ikutsuki As they say, The early bird catches the bookworm! Ikutsuki chuckled to himself. ...Please forgive the bad pun. And on that note, he was gone.

Yukari ...You'll get used to his lame jokes. Yukari said with a heavy sigh. Her toned made them think they never would.

Both Makoto and Kotoha eventually made their way to their respective bedrooms, tired from the days activities. It wasn t long before they both felt themselves lulled into sleeps embrace.

Elsewhere on the highest floor of the dorm Mitsuru and Natsumi sat before a large control panel with a screen that depicted both Makoto and Kotoha sleeping. Yukari sat next to her, her focus just as intense.

Working hard? A voice called as they approached,

Ikutsuki . How are they doing?

Mitsuru They went to bed a little while ago. They re asleep now. Mitsuru said detailing the current situation.

It wasn t much, what exactly were they waiting for? Her expression clearly read that she had a few misgivings about the situation. Yukari as well.

Mitsuru Mr. Chairman, do you think they re...

Ikutsuki shushed her.

Ikutsuki Well, let s wait and see for now...The Dark Hour is approaching.

The clock ticked down to midnight and the world froze. All clocks stopped moving. Anything that ran on electricity halted. People were once again transmogrified into coffins. In shadier part of Port Island a man screamed clutching his head as his body was swallowed in a black, sludge-like ooze.

They re still sleeping. Ikutsuki said, a smile creeping across his face. The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight Ikutsuki began explaining, his smile steadily growing wider. You could say it's the "hidden" hour. During this time, an ordinary person transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs.

Then they must be... Yukari turned her attention back to the screen, watching Makoto and Kotoha.

As you can see, they retained their human form. Ikutsuki gestured to the screen. They re asleep, but they re definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. Ikutsuki stroked his chin. The only question that remains is whether or not they have the potential. Potential? Although, they must...If they didn't, they would've preyed on them by now.

Natsumi if they don't have the potential they would transform into a coffin

The way Ikutsuki said they had a different feel.

Yukari Scary... Yukari shivered at whatever the thought was.

Ikutsuki In any case, we should continue to monitor them for a few more days. Ikutsuki shrugged. What more could they do at the moment?

Mitsuru and Natsumi Yes, Sir.

Yukari I feel kinda bad, though. Yukari sighed as she glanced up at the screen. Spying on them like this...

Natsumi I understand Yukari but you must know what need to be done

Yukari yeah i know

While then Makoto and Kotoha slumbered they found themselves running for something in the distance. The sprinted down what seemed like an impossibly long corridor toward something blue in the distance. As they neared their goal the blue object gave way and they sailed through what seemed like empty space. They felt weightless, be it only for a moment, but soon their feet touched solid ground.

 _ **Velvet Room Unknown**_

Welcome to the Velvet Room. An eerie voice greeted.

The what . They had not seen each other in their respective dream until this moment where they stood in this overly blue room. The only thing here that wasn t a velveteen color was the golden gate on the opposite side of the room.

However, there were more peculiarities that this room held. Like the elderly long nosed man before them. Then there was his assistants, also draped in blue, but with glowing yellow eyes.

The old mans eyes grew wide as he looked between Makoto. He gave a throaty laugh as he concealed his grin between interlocked hands. This is peculiar indeed. Not one guest but two? My, how astounding indeed. The old man gestured to the two chairs before him. Please have a seat.

My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. The man known as Igor smiled as he extended a long bony hand which the two reluctantly shook as they introduced their respective selves. This is Elizabeth... He gestured to his female attendant before pointing to his male attendant. and her brother Theodore. They re residents here, like myself.

Pleased to meet you. The two attendants spoke as they gave a slight bow. Their glowing eyes remained honed on both Makoto , Makoto faces almost expressionless.

This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter. It s been years since we ve had a guest.

Igor waved his hand and with a shimmer appeared a red notebook. Both Makoto and Kotoha eyes grew wide as they took note of it. It was the notebook the kid made them sign...but why was it here?

Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place...Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet room. The two attendants pulled the strings on two poppers that released streamers into the air, their faces still relatively vacant. Just what kind of shady lease agreement had these two agreed to? You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. Ability? I only ask one thing in return...that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices that you make.

That is fine. For now. Igor said with a small nod. Hold onto this. Igor waved and Makoto and Kotoha suddenly felt something heavy in their pockets. Till we meet again... Igor s voice echoed in the distance.


	2. Chapter 1 Persona

Chapter One Persona

"How are they?" The chairman inquired.

"The same as last night." Mitsuru said with a shrug.

"Very interesting..." Ikutsuki stroked his chin again. "Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first. Memory loss, disorientation...but neither of them have exhibited any of the common symptoms." Ikutsuki remained focused on the screen, his eyes never leaving the both Makoto and Kotoha.

"But..." Yukari began, her voice seemed delicate and somber. "We're treating them like guinea pigs."

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members." Ikutsuki explained. The needs of the many seemed to outweigh the desire of the few here. "I heard they're your classmates. Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade?"

"Yeah, I guess." Yukari looked at the sleeping pair on screen before turning her eyes toward her lap. "But still..."

She couldn't spend anymore time feeling guilty as a the control panel had begun to beep. Mitsuru pushed a single button among the numerous others. "Command room. Is that you, Akihiko?"

"You're not gonna believe this." Akihiko's voice radioed over the the machine. "This thing is huge!" He was panting, was he running? "

Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk...It's chasing us." Yup, definitely running. "I wanted to let you guys know.

Akihiko Chiaki and I are almost there."

You could almost hear the confident smirk in his voice as the transceiver cut out.

Chiaki Damm this thing is presitant

Yukari "Does that mean "They're bringing that thing here?!" A look of horror swallowed Yukari's face."

Mitsuru "Mr. Chairman! Let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle!" Mitsuru's voice rose to one of authority,

like a commander ready to issue orders to soldiers on the battlefield.

Ikutsuki"R-right."

Ikutsuki was shaking. He couldn't tell what he was more afraid of; whatever was following Akihiko or the red-haired woman in front of him.

"Be careful."

The trio rushed downstairs just in time to see Akihiko slam the door behind him.

Mitsuru "Akihiko Chiaki!" Mitsuru said rushing over to his side as he sank to the ground with a groan of pain.

Akihiko "S-senpai?!" Yukari winced hoping he was okay.

Natsumi Are you alright you two

Akihiko "I'm alright."

Chiaki I Fine

He smiled, even though he was clutching a clearly injured shoulder.

Akihiko "Get ready for a surprise... It'll be here any second."

There was that smile of his, was he always this battle hungry?

Mitsuru "This is no time to joke around!"

Mitsuru berated him, Akihiko's smile quickly faded into a frown as he saw how worried she was for him.

Ikutsuki "It's one of them, Akihiko?"

Ikutsuki's voice seemed to trembled at the mention of them.

Akihiko "Yes, but not an ordinary one."

Chiaki Yeah it different from any other we face

Akihiko did his best to keep himself from smiling.

He didn't have to explain further as they soon felt the ground rumbling beneath their feet.

Yukari "What the?"

Yukari nearly lost her balance. What could be so huge it shook the dorm like that? "

Yukari You gotta be kidding me!"

Without hesitation or losing herself to the moment Mitsuru drew the gun at her waist. "

Mitsuru Mr. Chairmen, please head up to the command room. Takeba, go upstairs and wake them up! Then, escape out back.

" Mitsuru did was she did best, remained calm and unwavering in the face of adversity.

Yukari "But, what about you guy?"

Yukari looked worried as she looked between Mitsuru and Natsumi and the already injured Akihiko and Chiaki.

Mitsuru"We'll stop it here."

Mitsuru said simply, a smile appearing on her lips.

Mitsuru Natsumi

Natsumi I ready

Mitsuru "You led it to us, Akihiko and Chiaki, so I'm afraid you'll two have to fight."

Akihiko "Like I had a choice!"

Chiaki it doesn't make a difference

He said as he rose to his feet, that glimmer returned to his eyes. "

Akihiko What are you waiting for, Yukari? GO!"

Yukari "I-I'm going!"

Yukari turned on her heel and headed for the stairs as Mitsuru and Akihiko through open the doors, ready for battle.

Yukari reached Makoto room first and loudly banged on the door. "Wake up!" Her voice was panicked. "Sorry, I'm coming in!" Without hesitation she threw open the door.

Makoto simply remain silent

Yukari "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!" Yukari said as she turned on her heels. "Wait," She turned back to him and handed him Mitsuru's sword, a simple fencing rapier. "Take this just in case."

Yukari "Let's go! We have to get Kotoha!"

Yukari turned to head toward the stairs but was glad to see Kotoha already descending toward them.

Yukari "Oh thank God..." Though they weren't exactly close, Yukari was glad to see the other girl safe and well.

Kotoha Yukari what wrong

Yukari simply shook her head. "

Yukari No time." Yukari offered something to Kotoha. It was something cold, shiny and metallic. It was a gun, the same gun that Yukari had strapped to her thigh. "Just take this okay."

Kotoha Is this

Kotoha looked between the gun, Yukari's stern expression and her brothers worried demeanor. "O-okay." She said as she gripped the gun in hand.

Yukari "Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!" She said without hesitating to lead them down the stairs. "Alright, we should be safe now-"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a message coming over the transceiver in her ear.

Mitsuru"Takeba, do you read me!?" It was Mitsuru.

Yukari "Y-yes! I hear you!"

Mitsuru"Be careful! There's more than one enemy! The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!"

Yukari "What!?" Yukari's pulse quickened at Mitsuru's words. Her heart nearly stopped when loud knocking came from the backdoor. "L-Let's pull back!"

Yukari was becoming more frantic as she led them back up the stairs.

Kotoha "What are we going to do...? They're downstairs!

Yukari Do we have any choice but to go further up?" Yukari continued to talk to herself as they ascended the stairs. Her mind was racing, but it only contained one thought; keep them alive.

Something could be heard shattering beneath them. "What was that?" Kotoha asked as she peered over the railing and into the abyss.

Yukari Makoto and Kotoha running upstair until Makoto Stop and look at the window

Makoto the moon it full

Kotoha Makoto

Yukari what are you doing if our live are in danger do you want to die

Makoto I don't really care

Yukari What

Kotoha Makoto

Makoto Hey is Dying really that scary to you

Yukari How can you say That

Yukari Whoa

Yukari come on let keep going

Kotoha Huh look

A shadow appear outside of the window and crush it

Yukari Look out

Yukari Ugh I can t die not yet not now

Kotoha Yukari

Yukari Let keep Going

Yukari"It's getting closer! K-Keep moving! Hurry!" Yukari was having a difficult time keeping it together but she had to spur them onward. They quickly found themselves on the roof of the dorm, Yukari locked the door behind them just to be safe. "I think we're okay for now." Yukari let out a sigh of relief. But it was short lived relief as the ground shook again.

From the side of the room a mask peeked over the railing and the three looked on in horror as a multi-limbed creature drew blades and began to charge them.

Yukari"Those monsters... We call them Shadows!"

Yukari Oh yeah I had to fight I can summon mine no problem

. She reached for the gun at her thigh, but instead of turning it on the monster she turned it on herself. Her breathing was heavy. She did her best to gather herself before she pulled the trigger.

Her hesitation costed her. With a quick swing the creature knocked Yukari aside and her gun skittered to the feat of Makoto

Kotoha Yukari

Makoto grab the and point on his head

Kotoha Huh Makoto

Makoto took a deep breath and smile

Makoto Persona

Thou art I, and I am thou." The being spoke in unison. "From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings!"

Kotoha Makoto

Kotoha then point the gun on her head and took a deep breath

Kotoha Persona

Thou art I, and I am thou." The being spoke in unison. "From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Toyatama master of the force

Makoto ugh argh

Orpheus then change into a different figure and Makoto went berserk while Orpheus defeat the shadow

Toyatama then cut it down and defeat it

Mitsuru !

Natsumi What the

Akihiko What on Earth it that

Chiaki No way his Persona it change into something else

Ikutsuki...

Kotoha then fall down

Kotoha Ugh

Yukari Kotoha

Yukari Are you alright

Kotoha I fine

Kotoha Makoto

Makoto then faint and fell down

Kotoha and Yukari !

Kotoha Makoto

Yukari Makoto

Yukari get a hold yourself come on wake up


	3. Chapter 2 Tartarus

Chapter 2 Tartarus

Tartarus Makoto stirred from his sleep. He sat up, his mind still hazy, to find a light-chestnut haired girl dozing off next to him. The girl stirred awake from his movement and popped awake when she saw him sitting up. Y-you re awake! She almost looked to be on the verge of tears. How do you feel?

Makoto Where am I?

Makoto asked holding his head, still a little dizzy from his dream.

Thank goodness. You finally came to... How much sleep do you need? It s been a whole week!

Yukari smiled a genuine smile. She was happy.

Kotoha Glad to know he was awake to the point she could joke about it.

Yukari I was so worried about you...

Yukari leaned in close as she reached for his hand. Makoto could feel his heartbeat quickening.

Yukari o-oh yeah, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It s just a short walk from the station.

Kotoha It good see you alright

Kotoha By away why are you here

Seriously? Yukari s jaw dropped. You two saved my LIFE! I couldn t just leave to here!

The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said you were just exhausted... But, you kept sleeping and sleeping. You know how worried I was? Yukari s voice was shaking again. She looked down at her hand that was tightly balled into a fist on her lap. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything...I was supposed to protect you

Makoto Don't worry about

Yukari huh

Makoto I wasn't really relied on you

Yukari huh jeez you know how hurt a girl feeling

Yukari But, your power... It was amazing. Yukari smiled as she recounted the incident, how they had battled valiantly against an unknown enemy.

Kotoha by away What were those things?

Yukari You mean the Shadows? They're what we're fighting against. And the power you used... We call it Persona. They remembered those words, from the man in their dreams. We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...I, uh... Yukari had begun to fumble over her words. She seemed nervous. I wanted to tell you that... I'm sorta like you.

Kotoha like us

Yukari let out a heavy sigh. My dad died in an accident when I was little... And my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms.

Kotoha Oh

Yukari You're all alone too, right?

To be honest, I already know about your guy s past... Okay that was weird. But, it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine... Yukari let out another sigh. They could tell that whatever it was pained her. It was back in '99...There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened... He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group. Suddenly her expression shifted from sorrow to something stern and cold, completely unlike the Yukari they were used to till now. So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High, and why I was there when this happened to you. A frown appeared on her face. Of course, I panicked and wasn't much help...It was my first time fighting them, too. I'm sorry... You wouldn't be

Kotoha don blame yourself i was kinda scare too

A hint of red tugged at Yukari s cheeks. R-really? Still...

She pulled away from them as she stood. And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. Her cheeks continued to burn red.

While I was waiting, I thought to myself, I've been hiding so many things from them and him especially... As soon as he wake up, I'll tell them the truth. Yukari smiled and gave them both a small nod. So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time. . Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up. Take it easy, okay? Then she was gone.

A hint of red tugged at Yukari s cheeks. R-really? Still... She pulled away from them as she stood. And here I am telling you all this the minute you wake up. Her cheeks continued to burn red. While I was waiting, I thought to myself, I've been hiding so many things from them... As soon as they wake up, I'll tell them the truth. Yukari smiled and gave them both a small nod. So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time. She gave them both a quick hug. Alright, I'm gonna get going. I'll let the others know you woke up. Take it easy, okay? Then she was gone. Well actually no. Yukari poked her head in once more. Be good patients! And don't hesitate to call the nurse. I'm sure she'll take good care of you. She gave them a wink, one last wave and she was gone

Kotoha Hey maybe ask you but do you like Yukari

Makoto Nope I not interest in her

Kotoha I thought so you not the kind of guy who take such thing serious

[4/18/09]

That s good. Yukari let out a relieved sigh. Sorry to add to your worries but, Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today. Come to the 4th floor of the dorm okay. Don t forget. Then she was gone. She seemed awfully mysterious about it.

The first day back at school was looking to be a very good one.

At least, that's what Makoto and Kotoha thought when they stepped off the light rail. Maybe it was due to prolonged absence. But Gekkoukan looked more beautiful than ever, gleaming in the April sun.

The day passed without much cause for concern. Then came the time of the big meeting.

Junpei "Yo!" he said indignantly. "Where the hell've you two been?"

Kotoha "In the hospital

"In the hospital?" he repeated, turning his gaze to the heavens. "You mean you were both in the hospital, and neither of you thought to drop your ol' pal Junpei a line? I was worried sick about you two!"

Kotoha "Sorry, Junpei

Kotoha I didn't realize you cared so much!"

Junpei "Well, 'course I care!"

. "I'm your buddy, aren't I?

Makoto Hey I don't remember you become my buddy

Junpei Come on don,t be like that

Anyway," he added smugly, lowering his voice, "there's something I gotta tell ya."

Reika Junpei you suppose not tell the them anything yet

Junpei bit his lower lip, grinning mischievously. "Oh yeah right I'm not s'posed to say anything! Sorry, bros!"

And he burst into a fit of giggles. At that moment, Yukari came up alongside them, rolling her eyes.

"Someone's full of energy today," she said crabbily. "I could hear you from all the way over there."

"Hey, Yuka-tan!" said Junpei, still giggling. "

You three live in the same dorm, but you came separately today. Why's that, hm?

Reika Are you afraid of starting more rumors?"

"No," said Yukari flatly. "I just left a little late, that's all. And anyway, I came over here because I need to talk to them. In private. So buh-bye, Junpei."

Junpei "Alright, alright," said Junpei. And he walked away, the sound of his giggles growing fainter and fainter with each step he took.

Kotoha "What's with him?"

Kotoha He seems awfully giddy today."

Makoto Who know

There you are! I'm glad that you're okay. The glasses wearing man from before waved them into the large room that was their command center and ushered the two of them to sit, everyone else was already gathered. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. His features appeared utterly serious before he broke character. Before that. I believe I mentioned them earlier, but this is Akihiko Chiaki and Natsumi. He gestured to the white haired male in the room.

Akihiko How ya doin? Akihiko replied with a winning smile and a small salute.

Chiaki Nice to meet ya

Natsumi Please to meet you

Akihiko, huh? Hamuko in a near silent lull as her eyes flicked across him. It went almost completely unnoticed. Her brother knew her too well though.

Let me start off by asking you this... Ikutsuki wore his serious expression again. Would you believe me if I said that a day consist of more than 24 hours? The two gave a puzzled expression that marked for a unified no .

Mitsuru chuckled as she sat her tear cup down. I m not surprised by your reaction. Of course not. The very concept was insane. However, you ve already experienced the truth firsthand. ...What? Do you remember the night you came here? You had to have noticed the signs... The streetlights went out... Nothing was working... There were coffins everywhere... Didn't it feel like you were in a different time...?

Kotoha Kotoha recalled the moment she spoke of. I remembered it vividly. The phone suddenly just died down. The streets fell silent Not to mention the world was swallowed in an eerie glow.

Mitsuru Yes That's the Dark Hour-a time period hidden between one day and the next.

Hidden? Kotoha pondered attempting to wrap his head around this.

I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of. Normal people? So certain people can t experience the Dark Hour? But, the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night, at midnight. It ll happen tonight, and every night to come.

Chiaki Normal people don t really realize it .. Since they re sleeping inside their coffins.

Akihiko Yeah he right about that But, that s not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting.

Akihiko You saw those creatures.

. Hamuko on the other hand shivered, but not because of the talk of shadows.

Akihiko We call them Shadows.

Akihiko They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin.

Akihiko It's our job to defeat them. Sounds exciting, huh? His eyes seemed to gleam as he talked about combat.

Chiaki Once you agree to join you will do something very excited

Akihiko and Chiaki! Mitsuru sounded annoyed. Why are you two always like that? You two just got hurt the other day! She seemed to berate him.

Kotoha So that s how it is.

Now, now. They do their work well. The chairman tried to quiet the riot between them before he turned his attention back to the to both Makoto and Kotoha. Long story short, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad-SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club advisor.

Kotoha . sounded like undercover spies.

Mitsuru A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. Mitsuru explained. The idea unsettled them both. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them.

So how do you/we fight them? Kotoha decided to cut to the chase.

Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. The chairman explained. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's "Persona"-the power you used the other night. The memory was still fresh in their mind, though they knew that they d never forget. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users. Which means, it's all up to you guys.

Makoto I see.

Well, yes! Ikutsuki gave a small smile. I m glad you re quick to understand.

What he's trying to say is, we want you to join us. Mitsuru opened a briefcase on the table to reveal two guns like the ones from before as well as two red SEES badges. We've prepared an Evoker for the both of you. We'd like you to lend us your strength.

Makoto and Kotoha . Alright.

Yukari, who had remained silent until now let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. I was afraid you'd say no.

Ikutsuki smiled. Thank you so much. I m really glad. Everyone seemed so relieved at their answer. I almost forgot, about your room assignment. Why don t you just stay here, in your current room? I don t know what the hold up is, but I guess it worked out in the end. The chairman grinned.

Hold up? Yukari looked puzzled. But wasn t that- The other three gave her a look. Nevermind. It doesn t matter anymore. He did plan this!

Night fell and with it the Dark Hour. Makoto and Kotoha would be visited again. But not by Igor, the boy from before would appear before them again, somehow simultaneously in their respective rooms. Hi, how are you? The boy smiled as he sat at the foot of Makoto s bed.

You How did you get in here? Makoto

I m always with you...

All way with me

The boy smiled again. Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you.

The end? The thought rolled off Makoto s tongue. What is the end ?

The end of everything. The mysterious boy said flatly. But to be honest, I don't really know what it is.

Makoto frowned. Some help that was. But the end of everything sounded like a problem.

Looks like you ve awakened to your power...and an unusual power it is. Was he talking about their Personas?

It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up. The boy smiled and faded away, startling

, but he quickly reappeared in the center of the room. Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment. I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me... Okay then, see you later. The boy disappeared but this time for good it seemed.

Makoto ...

Makoto Who was that kid

By the time everything had been set up just the way they wanted it the sun had already fallen and with it dusk had come.

Hey, it's me. Yukari could be heard shouting from downstairs. Can you two come down here?

With exasperated sighs the two hobbled down the stairs, already drained from their day of work. They found Akihiko and Chiaki waiting along with Yukari.

...Okay, they re here now. So, what's this all about? Yukari turned her attention to the white haired senior.

Akihiko gave his same confident smirk. There's someone I want to introduce...Hey, hurry up. He shouted as he threw open the doors to the dorm.

Familiar Voice Hold your horses...

A voice called from within the shroud of night. A small trolley stacked high with suitcases was slowly wheeled in.

Familiar Voice This is freakin' heavy. A boy in a baseball cap wiped the sweat from his brow.

Familiar Man this is tiring bring all of our stuff here

J-Junpei and Reika!? Yukari exclaimed, instantly recognizing her classmate before turning to face Akihiko. ...Why is they here!? Wait, don't tell me- A look of utter horror spread across the brunettes face.

Akihiko This is Junpei Iori and Reika Tsuchikawa from Class 2-F. They'll be staying here as of today. Ahikiko said calmly as he introduced the new dorm resident and apparently the newest member of SEES.

Junpei Wazzup?

Reika Yo Makoto Kotoha and Yukari

They're staying HERE!? You've gotta be kidding me!

Yukari began to pace back and forth as she massaged her temples. This couldn t be happening. It was happening. It was her worst nightmare. She didn t have to just go to school with Junpei, she had to live with Junpei.

Chiaki and I bumped into them the other night. Akihiko explained. They has the potential, but they just awakened to it recently...I told them about us, and they agreed to help.

Yukari You two have the potential!? For real!? Yup. Definitely Yukari s worse nightmare.

Junpei He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins.

Makoto You got lost

Junpei Oh shut up

Reika Yeah I was pretty shock to see a Buch of coffin appear and blood everywhere

Junpei I don't remember much, but... man, that's embarrassing!

Junpei He said that's, ya know, completely normal... in the beginning. Like, bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?

Kotoha Nope.

Makoto Didn t happen to us.

Junpei Big deal. It happens to everyone else. Junpei said with a roll of his eyes.

Junpei I was shocked to find out about you guys.

Junpei I had no idea. I'm glad I'm not the only one.

Junpei It could get kinda lonely, ya know.

Reika Yeah I feel the same way

Junpei I bet you're stoked too, right!? Havin' me and Reika join..

A wide grin spread across Junpei s face.

Reika You won't mind right Yukari

Uh, y-yeah... Yukari said trying her best to sound welcoming.

Reika Great

Reika How about you Makoto

Makoto Uh i don,t really care

Reika Oh come on don't give me that attitude

Akihiko broke the tension as he drove his fist into his palm with an echoing smack. Well, enough with the introductions. I think we're about ready... A small shiver slipped down Hamuko s spine as she took in his cool atmosphere.

Junpei Ooh, we're gonna go do something? Sweetness! Junpei hopped arounded excitedly.

Akihiko With this many people, we can start exploring that place.

Chiaki Yeah you right

Chiaki We haven't got the chance to explore it though

Yukari You mean... Tartarus...? Yukari spoke softly, an air of fear hung over her words.

Junpei Tartarus...? What's that? ...Sounds like toothpaste. Junpei spoke near seriously, breaking the level of tension.

Reika What is Tartrus

Chiaki We believe we can find the reason for the Dark Hour there. Trying to clear the air of confusion.

Yukari I hope so... Yukari sighed.

Akihiko The Chairman will give us the details tomorrow night, so be ready. With those words Akihiko walked away from his underclassman. Get some rest.

Chiaki Well take care yourself

School Mitsuru Can I have a minute? A familiar voice called. They knew who it was immediately.

Mitsuru Their red haired president stood before them with arms crossed, the picture of elegance. Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone.

Junpei Oh, are we having that talk? Junpei asked, as smirk crossing his face.

Mitsuru I'll save the details for later. See you there. Without another word she turned on her heels and walked away.

Junpei Wow, she didn't waste any time leaving... Junpei rolled his eyes, irritated that his waiting would only be prolonged.

She's probably busy with things like Student Council, Yukari clicked her tongue. Unlike us.

Kotoha Student Council

Junpei Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility?

Reika Hey is something bothering you about Mitsuru senpai

Yukari Well, it's not that I don't like her... She's just...

Everyone s gaze turned on Yukari eagerly awaiting her explanation.

Reika Oh what is it then

Yukari It s nothing!

Yukari Will you guys quit staring?!

Reika Oh how cute Yukari

Yukari Will you stop?

Yukari stamped her foot before storming off, a red tint in her cheeks.

But now, there was no longer time for their school day antics. Evening had fallen and they were all requested to assemble in the control room.

Okay, everybody's here. I'd like your undivided attention. Ikutsuki began, calling the meeting to order. For a long time, Mitsuru Akihiko Chiaki and Natsumi were the only Persona-users we had. But, that number recently jumped to Nine. Therefore... He took a deep breath as he took in everyone s expressions. Some confused, some nervous, even excited and other completely blank. Starting tonight at 12:00AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus.

Sorry... Junpei cut him off as he raised his hand.

I asked this yesterday, but what's this Tartarus thing again?

Yukari You haven't seen it, Junpei? Yukari asked sounded rather surprised. Junpei could only shake his head.

Reika How about you Yukari had you see this Tartarus thing

Yukari Well this is the first time to see too

Ikutsuki It's no surprise...since it only appears during the Dark Hour. Ikutsuki reassured Jupei.

Junpei and Reika The Dark Hour...?

Akihiko Just like the Shadows... Akihiko took his turn to explain.

Akihiko Interesting, huh? And it's the perfect place for us to train.

Chiaki Well You can think of it as a Shadow nest.

What about you, Mr. Chairman? Mitsuru asked.

I'll stay here. As you know, I can't summon a Persona... Ikutsuki said as he put his hands up defensively. He would be useless on a battlefield with shadows.

With a mix of excitement and nerve hovering over them they made their late night trek to the mysterious Tartarus. They passed by many familiar sights as they journeyed across town, yet there was no sight of the ominous tower. Instead they found themselves at a rather familiar location.

This is is? THIS is the place? Why HERE? Junpei s confusion only persisted as they found themselves standing before Gekkoukan s school gates.

Just wait a few minutes... It's almost midnight. Akihiko assured. Junpei shrugged but like everyone he turned his attention to his watch.

Time slowly ticked downward until midnight struck and time became no more. The dark hour had come with its usual eerie green glow, putrid puddles of blood and haunting yellow moon that hung just over head. But this time something else was brought with the dark hour. What was Gekkou high had begun to twist and turn. The building was transfixed into this distorted version of itself as it reached for the sky.

The trio that was unfamiliar with the structure swallowed hard. Maybe that had too hastily agreed to this SEES thing.

Mitsuru This is Tartarus-the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour. Mitsuru retained her elegant demeanor as they entered the towers doors.

Junpei Labyrinth...? Junpei was far from having an easy time taking what he just saw in. What are you talking about!? What happened to our school!?

Even the inside of the structure was different. It didn t even remotely resemble the school they once knew.

Mitsuru Once the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal. Mitsuru continued on.

Junpei This is the nest you were talking about!? But, why!? Why'd our school turn into a giant tower!? Junpei had so many questions. He took to looking to Akihiko who simply shrugged. Junpei turned his gaze back to Mitsuru who turned her eyes downward. You don't know, either?

Mitsuru ...No. That was a first. For a brief moment they could sense what seemed like defeat in Mitsuru s voice.

Yukari I'm sure it's complicated. Who cares anyway? It's not like it would change our minds about fighting. Yukari spoke drawing their attention to the task at hand, training.

Akihiko Well, maybe now we'll find out. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek; this will be our first time exploring it. That comment raised a brow among the untrained SEES recruits, even Akihiko hadn t actually fought the shadows that lurked in the tower. Exciting, isn't it? There has to be some sort of clue in here about the Dark Hour... The senior boy seemed positively giddy over the idea.

Mitsuru Akihiko. I respect your enthusiasm, but you won't be accompanying us today. Mitsuru patted her fellow classman on the shoulder to comfort the saddened boxer.

Akihiko I know... You don't have to remind me. The boxer let out a sigh. Defeat was heavy in his eyes. Hamuko pouted. She wanted to reach out and hug him as if he was some sort of lost puppy.

The newer members of SEES faced the ominous tower and tried to push suppress every nerve that told them to turn around. They swallowed the lumps in the throats, resolved themselves and marched forward.

Junpei Whoa... It's just as cool on the inside... Junpei spoke with wonder as he dashed about the lobby of the tower.

But, it sure is creepy Yukari instead nervously kept to herself, choosing to eye everything from afar.

Reika Man I getting shiver behind my spine

Mitsuru This is only the entrance. Mitsuru explained before pointing to the large staircase in the center of the room. The labyrinth lies beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs.

Akihiko First, we'll have the five of you get a feel for this place. Akihiko smiled as he took his place next to Mitsuru. Why don't you go have a look around?

What!? By ourselves!? Yukari was taken aback. She could feel a sweat breaking out across her skin. It was taking everything she had to not run out right now.

Mitsuru We're not asking you to go very far, Mitsuru explained, and I'll be feeding you information from here.

Alright! Just point me at those shadows and I ll take care of them! Hamuko swung her spear through the air violently before briefly breaking to recover her breath.

So, you two didn't plan on coming in the first place? Junpei asked, turning their attention back to the seniors.

Akihiko nodded. That's right. We're also going to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions.

For real? ...One of us? Junpei began to eagerly jump around and motion to himself. It was like watching a grade-schooler trying to get their teachers attention. Oh! Oh! Me me me! Pick me!

Reika Get real there no way you get pick

Yukari and Mitsuru let out a sigh at the antic, before exchanging a quick embarrassed glance.

Akihiko Um You're in charge. Makoto

Akihiko As for you Kotoha you be the vice leader

Kotoha Vice leader

Junpei What?! They both said in unison.

Why him!? He don t look anything like a leaders!

Reika By away what a vice leader support the main leader

Akihiko You can say it like that

Junpei had a point. Between the two of them Minato was the closest to the leader type while Hamuko was the lead the charge into battle where they were likely to get slaughtered type.

Yukari But, they did have fought the shadows before... Yukari vouched for them.

Junpei Seriously? Junpei looked at shocked. Turning to the he received a simple nod from Minato but a wide grin with a peace sign from Hamuko.

C mooooon!

But there's another reason. You three... Akihiko raised his evoker to his head, his grey eyes stern as he stared the two of them down. His eyes flickered with life; there was no doubt or hesitation within him. The aura of his resolve nearly bowled them over. Hamuko resisted the urge to fan herself, but she did let an excited smile tug at her cheeks. Can you summon your Persona without any difficulties, like they can?

Junpei Y-yeah! Of course I can! Junpei barked but whether he had bite was yet to be seen.

Reika Of course

Yukari I think so, Yukari added with a down cast gaze.

Makoto Well you can,t argue with that

Between the two of them they didn t have a faction of what appeared to be Sanada s resolve.

Akihiko These are Shadows we're talking about here. They white haired boxer tucked the evoker back into its holster. Without your Persona, you're screwed.

I know that! Yukari stamped her foot. Geez

Chiaki Well that good

Chiaki I hope you could fight the shadow without difficulty summoning your persona

The two seniors looked between each other and smiled. They were a ragtag bunch, but they had a team. A team that they could hopefully build and train into something more.

Then shall we go? Mitsuru said with a smile.

The group began their walk. But two of them stopped. Kotoha Makoto sleeve and gestured to a familiar looking velvet colored door. You don t think? They pulled the keys they had been gifted from their pockets.

One way to find out. Makoto shrugged. They both approached the door with curiosity, exchanging one last look before Minato stuck his key into the keyhole. A familiar sensation washed over them as they felt as if they were being sucked into another world.

I've been waiting for you, a familiar long-nosed fellow greeted them. At his side was his ever present assistant who nodded along. The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower that you are about to venture into... How did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist?

The twins shrugged. It was a much of a mystery to them as it was to Igor.

Yet the elderly man continued on. Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power. A smirk crept across his face.

The nature of our power? Hamuko asked, her head cocked to the side in bewilderment.

You mean persona? Minato pushed the subject.

It leads here, although no one but you can see it. Igor tapped a book that sat idle on his desk, he had ignored their questioning. Your power is unique. It's like the number zero... It's empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You, my dears, are able to possess multiple Personas, and summon them as needed.

Hamuko looked at her brother, excitement in her eyes as she gleefully swung her feet in her chair. That s good right? It means we can summon really cool stuff? She had seemed to have forgotten about the danger they found themselves in the time before.

However, Igor continued on unperturbed. My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again of your own accord. I'll tell you then about my true role... the manner in which I can best assist you. Until then... Farewell.

With another wave of his hand the mysterious man ushered them out. No longer taken by surprise the twins making sure to wave farewell to he and his assistant.

Hey! You alright? Yukari called as she waved a hand before their faces, the surprise nearly caused them both to fall over backwards.

Junpei Yeah, what's up? You look like a zombie. Junpei raised a brow. His jealously from the leadership assignment had obviously also not subsided.

Makoto Nothing. Minato assured them.

Kotoha We just opened this door and what? The growing looks of confusion between Junpei and Yukari made the blue haired boy stop mid-sentence.

What door? Yukari asked.

Junpei Man are you loco?

Reika I don't see any door

You can t see it? Kotoha chimed. It s right here! She pointed at the door that she could very plainly see.

The other two exchanged a look before shaking their heads. Have you been nodding off?

Yukari You seem kinda out of it. There was a look of worry on Yukari s face.

Junpei You're s'posed to be our leader. Get your head in the game! Junpei clapped the back of Minato s back.

Come on, let's go. Yukari waved, she was already ascending the staircase.

Kotoha They~ can t see the door.

Makoto Nope.

Makoto No sense worrying about it then .

The team of four ascended the staircase, weapons in hand, each a varying degree of nervous. Their heartbeats quickened with each step, just what awaited them beyond the doorway.

Junpei So, this is it, huh...? Junpei retained his wonder as they gazed into the labyrinth that was Tartatus.

Reika Man this is look scary

Yukari I hope I don't get lost... Yukari was still more worried about their safety.

Mitsuru Can you all hear me? a familiar voice echoed into their ear pieces.

Mitsuru Whoa! Is that you, Senpai? Junpei said, immediately noticing it was Kirijo.

Loud and clear ! Kotoha saluted no one in particular.

Mitsuru I'll be providing audio backup from here on out.

Junpei Wait... Ya mean, you can see inside here? Junpei s eyes shimmered brightly. Was there no end to Mitsuru s capabilities?

Reika Are you psychic or something

Mitsuru It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, Mitsuru explained. But the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. That's why outside support is imperative.

Well, THAT makes me feel a whole lot better... Yukari rolled her eyes, not as easily impressed by the other woman.

Mitsuru Now, based on your current location, you can expect to encounter enemies at any minute. Mitsuru warned. They shouldn't be too tough, but proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect.

Junpei Right! Junpei said with a pump of his fist.

Those shadows are going to learn not to mess with me! Hamuko said as she once again flailed her spear.

Got it. Yukari said weakly. Why is she always like that...? The last part being in reference to Mitsuru, , she couldn t understand them. Mitsuru, with her ever present demeanor of perfection. Then there was Hamuko, who at times didn t feel like a girl at all. The brunette hoped no one had heard her muttered griping, but a single blue haired individual did but was choosing to keep the matter to himself.

Kotoha Come, on! Yukari Let s go!

Junpei Yeah you heard the lady, let s go! Junpei chimed as he pumped a fist into the air.

Yukari I m not going to let you down again. Yukari said as she readied another arrow.

Their battle would rage on as they fought through what seemed like an ocean of shadows. Finally they would claim victory and find their objective, a transporter. With the mysterious tools aid they found themselves back in the lobby with their seniors. The two who did not take part in battle today didn t have to ask, they could see what they felt on their juniors faces.

Junpei Man I m beat, Junpei said as he leaned on his sword for support.

Reika Man I so tired

You can say that again. Yukari said as repeated tugged at her shirt in a combination to fan herself and air out the sweat that she felt clinging to her. A slightly obscene gesture, maybe, but she didn t care at this point.

Makoto well Couldn t have done it without you. He smiled at her again.

Yukari I-it was nothing. Yukari replied, bashful, as she looked away. It was far too early for her to admit that smile gave her a warm feeling inside, he wasn t even a level four friend.

Reika Oh look you all red

Yukari Shut up

Mitsuru No really Takeba, good work. This bit of praise came from an unexpected source, one Mitsuru Kirijo.

Natsumi Well done you were impress

Reika By away why you didn't come along

Natsumi I must stay with Mitsuru at all time

Reika I see

Natsumi We should head back to the Dorm and rest

Mitsuru I agree

Soon afterward the Team left Tartarus and rest back at the Dorm


	4. Chapter 3 Social Link

Chapter 3 Social Link

school Morning

Natsumi Please welcome the new president Mitsuru Kirijo from Class 3-D

Mitsuru thank you

Yukari So she did get elected

Yukari Well I guess she is the most popular girl in school

Junpei You can say that again there's like some kinda aura around her

Reika You're right about that I mean this school is own by the Kirijo Group isn't it

Mitsuru As I begin my term as Student Council President I'd like to share with you my vision for this coming year

Mitsuru It is my firm belief that each of us must accept the responsibility of bettering our school

Mitsuru however change cannot occur without sustained effort and an unprecedented level of commitment

Mitsuru that is why we must restructure our daily lives to accommodate this lofty goal

Mitsuru I,d like each of you to dig deeply into your well of motivation and re-evaluate your convictions

Mitsuru To imagine a bold new future without losing sight of the realities around you

Mitsuru that is the key

Mitsuru I certain that many of you have your own visions of the future

Mitsuru For us to reap the full benefits of our education your participation ideas and enthusiasm are essential

Mitsuru Thank you

Junpei Dang that was freakin amazing

Junpei So do you have any idea what she just said Reika

Reika nope

Reika how about you Makoto

Makoto sort of I guess

Reika Well that not something a High Schooler would say

Junpei yeah you right

Junpei but if it anyone else we,d be laughing our asses off

After School

Giddy Student Hey it Akihiko Senpai and Chiaki Senpai

Giddy Student Wait for us

Akihiko sign

Chiaki Sign

Junpei Have you noticed how popular Akihiko San and Chiaki San is with the ladies Man take a look at that

Reika well he is one of the popular guy in school

Junpei I didn't use to talk to them much but now I have the perfect excuse

Makoto I don't think any those girls are interesting in you

Junpei Oh come on I mean You don't even see girl flock like that on TV

Junpei I wonder where they're going

Akihiko hey are you guy free this afternoon

Junpei huh you mean us

Junpei Hell yeah Whacha got in mind

Makoto Don't get your hope up

Kotoha What for

Chiaki We want you guy to Meet us at Paulownia Mall you know where it is right Akihiko and I will at the Police station see ya there

Junpei the Police Station?

Reika why we need go the police station

Chiaki we explain later

Junpei Wait You mean we're not hang out with your friends

Akihiko Who you mean these girls

Akihiko I don't know they names They Talk so much they give a headache

Akihiko anyway I'm gonna head out . Don't keep is us waiting

Akihiko Let go

Chiaki Yeah Yeah coming

Akihiko and Chiak Fan Awww why they can't be more friendly sigh

Junpei Man how can he not know their names I mean seriously Just look at them

Reika well most girls get giddy for a cool and elite type of guy

Makoto well they not insterested in those girl so it doesn't matter let just go to police station

Junpei What ugh never mind let go

at Paulownia Mall

Makoto well we're here let go

Akihiko Thank you sir

Chiaki Oh they're here

Akihiko these are people we were talking about earlier

Kurosawa...

Chiaki This is officer Kurosawa he helps keep our squad well equipped

Akihiko And this from Ikutsuki san

Junpei Really Sweet

Akihiko You can't fight empty handed

Chiaki Yeah but you get these thing cost money

Officer Kurosawa Of Course they do nothing in life is free

Akihiko I realize that

Akihiko Well I'll see you later let go

Chiaki sure

Akihiko and thank again

Officer Kurosawa I've been inform about you four

Officer Kurosawa My job is to maintain peace in this city regardless of the circumstances

Officer Kurosawa I'm just an ordinary police officer but it doesn't take a genius to know something strange is going on here

Officer Kurosawa I'm only doing what I think is right

Afterward Makoto select the gear he pick

Junpei Reika and Kotoha partway with Makoto

Makoto Man what am I going to do sign

Makoto well I should head back home I guess

Mitsuru Welcome back

Mitsuru Oh Yuki can I talk to you

Makoto About What

Mitsuru regarding our exploration of Tartarus

Makoto Okay what is it

Mitsuru both Akihiko and Chiaki are still mended so for now I'd like you to lead the team You never know what you will encounter so be prepare so please tell whether you want gather everyone to explore Tartarus

Makoto Alright

the next day

Makoto overheard student about sport club

After school

Makoto Hm I guess I join the kendo club

Makoto enter the kendo club and join

Mr Takenozuka the coach of the club introduce Makoto

Mr Takenozuka Everyone this is Makoto Yuki he'll be joining the team

Chiaki oh Makoto you came to join my club

Mr Takenozuka oh you know him Chiaki

Chiaki we just live in the same dorm

Chiaki well as Captain of the Club I should do introduction of everyone you won't mind right coach

Mr Takenozuka of course

Chiaki this is Yuko Nishiwaki our manager

Manager Hello I'm Yuko Nishiwaki Nice meet you

Yuko You're a second year right Since we're in the same year you can just call me Yuko

Makoto Okay

Chiaki Okay hey Kazushi come here

Kazushi Yessir

Chiaki this guy is the Future captain of Club after I gratulate Kazushi he a great athlete You two are in the same class are you keep a good eye on him

Kazushi You got it

Kazushi You're the guy who wen out Yukari Takeba on the first day of school right

Makoto Yeah so

Kazushi You're practically famous

Kazushi I'm Kazushi Miyamoto You've seen me around right

Makoto Well yeah

Kazushi then long story short from now on you mine after school

Makoto huh

Kazushi Just because you joined mid-season don't think I'll go easy on you

Makoto Um I never thought that

Chiaki okay enough well since this is your first time you can look around and call it a day

Chiaki Makoto practice is on Mondays Tuesdays and Fridays no practice on before exam though

Chiaki Yuko make sure the new guy get a uniform ready next time

Yuko Yes

Afterward Makoto decide to head home after looking around

Dorm Evening April 24 Friday

Yukari oh hey

Yukari Makoto have you join any clubs

Makoto Yeah I Did

Yukari Oh yeah You seem pretty talented so I'm not surprise

Reika oh Yukari did you praise him

Yukari Oh shut up Reika

Yukari Oh by the way maybe we should go Tartarus Tonight

Makoto Why

Yukari Well With all the Lost I think w


End file.
